Your a but I love you anyway
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Based off Bowling for soups song Your a ***** but I love you anyway, if you havent heard it or of bowling for soup go listen to them! This story is about how Emmett see's Rose and how he loves her despite it all. Read and review.


Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape

Or the link is in my profile

Okay I wouldn't normally do this pairing, but I am obsessed with the band bowling for soup and while listening to 'the bitch song' it reminded me of Rose.. and how Emmett loved her anyway… so I recommend that you all go and listen to the song..

Although I must warn you that it is very loosely based of this song.. and it's my first vampire story, just before Bella and Edward marry.

I don't own twilight but review anyway.

* * *

EPOV

"Rosalie could you come and help me with Bella's dress" Alice calls out as she looks over at my gorgeous girlfriend, wife and partner.

"No why would I want to help with the human's dress" Rose snaps back at her, baring her teeth and glaring over at her and honestly although I love Bella like my little sister, Rose is beginning to get on my nerves with her attitude though it often makes me wonder why I love her so much.

"She is about to be your sister" Alice says back as she picks up a needle, pinning something to the dress, although I wasn't quite sure what it was.. I don't pay attention to that girly sort of shit.

"No she is about to make the biggest mistake of her life, if only Edward had not been so stupid as to pick the meek girl, she's not even pretty, I don't know what the asshole see's in her" although I want to protest, I know that Rosalie is just sore over the fact that Edward was never attracted to her.. though it should not really matter, she has me now…. Not that she appreciates it at all, she hasn't spoken to me in days now, in fact I cannot even remember what I said to piss her off so bad, huh she gets like that sometimes I have learnt not to do anything to anger her during those days.

"Bella is anything but meek and you know that, perhaps that is what you are so afraid of" Alice says her voice dropping lower as she speaks the last part, she was saying what everyone was thinking, although I did not believe it in the slightest, sure Bella will be beautiful, but no one will ever compare to my sweet Rose.

I see my girls mouth drop open just once briefly, before she snaps it shut "the only thing that I am afraid of is that she will expose us to the entire world and you should be too, the girl is so fucking stupid it's unbelievable." Rose says as she stands up and flee's the room, if I didn't know better I would follow her.

"Why do you have to wind her up like that?" I ask Alice with a small sigh "you know how sensitive she is on this subject" I say as I lay back on the couch, grabbing up the remote and flicking on the tv, finding a football game that is currently on and watching it… its times like this when I wish that I could drink beer and eat pizza.

"she shouldn't be such a bitch about it though" Alice says.

"Yeah she's a bitch but I love her anyway."

I glance over at Rosalie as I drive her towards our school, she still hasn't spoken a word to me for the past few days and honestly I am beginning to get a little sick of it. "Is it okay if I speak to you today, You've been pissed off for a week now" I say deciding to be upfront about it and ask her straight out when she is going to snap out of this damn mood "come on Rosie baby" I add in attempts to soften her heart of ice.

Yet as I talk to her, she doesn't even bother to look up or even crack up, she just continues to stare out of the window icily and we are going one hundred miles an hour, so I know for sure that she is not admiring the view.

So I stay silent, as I continue to drive, the tension in the car is almost unbearable as I finally turn and pull into our high school parking lot, as soon as the car is fully stopped, she is out of here and slamming the door behind of her, my back immediately stiffens as it sends shivers down my spine, she knows how much I hate it, yet she insists on doing it anyway.

I climb out of the car, taking the keys out and closing the door behind of me locking it and throwing my keys in to my pocket as I follow after my Rosalie.

"Scram" she snaps, her voice cold as she directs her voice to a scared looking group of young freshman, who wisely do as she says and move out of her way, as Rosalie struts into the building, her hips swaying and despite her attitude I cannot help but admire that ass as she swings her hips back and forth slowly in what I am sure is supposed to be a seductive way.

I let her stay in front until she reaches her locker and then I am quick to catch up, deciding that I should confront her and give her a piece of my mind. I grab her arm before she can even open the door, spinning her around and slamming her back up against the locker. "Baby, you're a bitch" I hiss out at her, although usually I am not one to confront her about such things, but she has pushed my buttons a little too much this week. I see the shocked look in her eyes as she gazes up at me and yet for some reason she makes no attempt to move. "You make me sick" I add as I close in on her my thick body blocking her smaller one in, but the truth is that I need her.

"But don't ever go away" I whisper as I lean in to press a kiss to a lips, but just as I do a strong force pushes me back, sending me flying in to the opposite row of lockers, opening my eyes I see Rose flash me a smirk and then she is gone.

* * *

Okay I wrote this at 2am and it only took me half an hour, but the inspiration took me, though I cannot guarantee that it is good it would mean a lot if you left me a review.


End file.
